No habrá próxima vez
by Tsunade Senju Uchiha
Summary: AU/ Porque el amor es más fuerte que el dolor y la muerte. Lo que provocas en mí es una explosión de sentimientos... tu amor es como el arte.
1. Comienzo

**He vuelto con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita, ItaDei. Las advertencias son lemon, lenguaje vulgar y muerte de un personaje. Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias sobre este fic, gracias.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Caminó por los pasillos de la universidad con los ojos brillantes, como cada vez que lo veía. Eran como el desierto y el polo, uno era cálido, el otro era frío. Uno era rubio de brillantes ojos color cielo, el otro tenía el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos del gris más oscuro que pueda existir. Uno de ellos era escandaloso y conversador, el otro callado y tranquilo. Ciertamente, no se parecían en nada. Durante mucho tiempo había intentado llamar la atención del moreno inútilmente, y se había sentido despreciado. Pero todo rastro de odio hacia el chico de ojos profundos desapareció el día que él le confesó su amor, el día en que le dijo que lo amaba, y que la razón por la que se había alejado de él era <em>protección<em>.

Deidara no había entendido a qué se refería con protección, pero como respuesta sólo obtuvo un _"Ya no pude contenerme" _y no se preocupó más. No, ahora lo único que importaba era que Itachi lo amaba, y mejor aún, siempre lo había hecho. Aunque hubiera declarado su odio hacia el mayor, debía admitir que simplemente se sentía ignorado, sin valor, inútil... así lo hacía sentir que Itachi no lo apreciara. La razón era simple, el moreno le fascinaba totalmente.

Ya tenían una semana de relación, Itachi simplemente lo acariciaba durante horas, deleitándose con la visión de su rostro angelical, grabando todas esas imágenes a fuego en su memoria. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, que pronto moriría, y que esa era la razón por la que quería que Deidara lo odiara, no podría verlo sufrir cuando su hora llegara. Pero cambió de opinión y confesó sus sentimientos cuando se dio cuenta que no lograba odio, simplemente hacía que Deidara sufriera... al final era lo mismo, el rubio sufriría de todas formas.

Decidió complacer los deseos de ambos, dejar que la luz brillante llamada Deidara iluminara su oscuro mundo, darse una oportunidad a sí mismo de ser feliz, y dejar que Deidara fuera feliz... aunque fuera por un corto período de tiempo, decidió darle ese beneficio. No le diría sobre su enfermedad, eso sólo mancharía de preocupación y dolor los bellos momentos que estaban viviendo. Quería disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida.

_"No habrá próxima vez"_

Esas palabras taladraban su mente, cuando allí lo vio a lo lejos, acercándose a él con los ojos límpidos y brillantes, sonriente y feliz.

—Deidara... —susurró con algo de nostalgia mientras el rubio se le acercaba.

Vio como lo miraba atentamente, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, simplemente se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. No le importaba el sonrojo de Deidara, ni que todos los estudiantes los estuvieran mirando, sólo importaba la pasión de ese beso. Lo amaba, lo amaba apasionadamente, le encantaba cada parte de él, su actitud inmadura, infantil, impulsiva, su forma de enojarse, su forma de sonreír, incluso su forma de caminar... todo. Se había enamorado de él desde que se dio cuenta de que era la luz que iluminaba su irregular y mortífero camino, un verdadero ángel brillante que Dios había enviado para salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que su ser se sumía poco a poco.

Desató toda esa tensión acumulada en ese beso lleno de adoración, no podía evitarlo, le entraban unas tremendas ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo veía con su llamativa personalidad, y su autocontrol no era suficiente. Esos sentimientos que tenía hacia Deidara eran demasiado fuertes, incontenibles y apasionados. Necesitaba de él, y aunque sólo fuera un niño inmaduro, lo amaba. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba.

En el momento en que se separó de él para respirar lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de que intentara no pensar en ello, no quería perderlo. Aún no habían vivido juntos lo suficiente. Deidara se encontraba sorprendido, a pesar de que Itachi hubiera confesado su amor por él, había seguido siendo bastante distante, más bien cariñoso. Pero ahora lo abrazaba y besaba como si fuera la última vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—I... Itachi... déjame respirar —su voz sonó ahogada por el esfuerzo.

El moreno de la coleta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y deshizo el abrazo para volver a su actitud normal. Era cierto, quería disfrutar a Deidara el poco tiempo que le quedaba, pero tampoco quería llenarlo de falsas esperanzas e ilusiones.

Entró al salón de clases seguido por el rubio, mientras revisaba que el papel en el bolsillo de su mochila siguiera intacto, sintiendo cómo Deidara era la vela que le otorgaba luz y calor a su destruida alma, el chico que aún lo mantenía en pie, el que evitaba que se deprimiera y se dejara hundir por el dolor.


	2. Tormento

Se sentía mareado. Siempre había sido un estudiante responsable y sumamente inteligente, pero ahora no lograba concentrarse. Tenía que aguantar, en diez minutos terminaba la clase. Sintió ese sabor metálico inundarle la boca y cayó en la cuenta de que no aguantaría. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras se levantaba de golpe abandonando su asiento y yéndose corriendo del salón, ante la atenta mirada del profesor y sus compañeros.

Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de Literatura, no dijo nada. Era muy perceptivo, y sabía que algo andaba mal. Itachi no era el tipo de persona que se iba corriendo de una clase repentinamente y sin razón. Vio la cara de desconcierto de sus alumnos, pero antes de dar tiempo a que comenzaran los murmullos, prefirió continuar con la clase.

—Bien, en ese caso fue La Ilíada. —dijo con voz despreocupada como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¡¿De qué demonios habla, hn? —Deidara se puso de pie y lo apuntó irritado. Había quedado totalmente desconcertado con la huída de Itachi, y pudo ver que algo iba mal. Era impulsivo, pero muy inteligente—. ¡¿Acaso pretende continuar con la clase como si nada? ¡Bastardo, hn! ¿No nos dijo que debíamos preocuparnos por nuestros compañeros por encima de todo? ¡En ese caso póngalo en práctica! ¡¿No ve que a Itachi le pasó algo?

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron callados y lo miraron con algo de miedo. Maldijo internamente por llamar bastardo al profesor, otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

—Ve por él —contestó con simpleza Kakashi, ante la sorpresa de todos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, los atemorizaba y acababa reaccionando así.

En otra instancia, Deidara se habría quedado ahí parado sin entender la respuesta de su profesor, pero hoy no había tiempo para eso. En el momento que Kakashi pronunció esas palabras, ya se encontraba fuera del salón. No sabía dónde podía haberse dirigido Itachi, pero la primera respuesta que su mente le dio fueron los baños. Se encaminó hacia el lugar como si tuviera alas en los pies y al llegar casi tira la puerta abajo.

Entró de golpe, y lo primero que vio fue a su novio tirado en el piso de cerámica, con el cabello ensangrentado y jadeando, como si le costara respirar. Por un momento se paralizó, pero al escuchar a Itachi toser, reaccionó y se arrodilló junto a él.

—¡Itachi, hn! —le agarró el rostro, y por fortuna descubrió que se encontraba consciente.

* * *

><p>Su visión se había vuelto borrosa, había perdido la fuerza en las piernas y no podía hablar. Escuchó a los lejos como alguien gritaba su nombre... esa persona se oía preocupada. Deidara. Sintió como su rostro era volteado, y allí lo vio, una mancha amarilla. Intentó articular algo, pero no le era posible. Solo podía toser sangre una y otra vez. La mancha amarilla se difuminaba cada vez más, ya no oía los gritos, ni siquiera a lo lejos. Sólo escuchaba una especie de zumbido, mientras todo se volvía de color blanco.<p>

El zumbido era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Los abrió con lentitud, esperando descubrirse a sí mismo en el piso del baño, pero se equivocó. Todo era blanco efectivamente, pero no se trataba de un baño. Sintió una leve presión sobre su pierna derecha, a la altura de su rodilla. Con algo de esfuerzo dirigió su vista hacia el lugar y pudo vislumbrar a Deidara. Se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, los cabellos esparcidos sobre la cama y la respiración calmada. Estaba dormido. Y él, se encontraba en el hospital, no había dudas.

Se reprendió a sí mismo. Seguramente Deidara había descubierto su enfermedad. Demonios. Lo había arruinado todo. Un suspiro se escuchó en la habitación y pudo ver, no con mucha claridad, cómo Deidara abría lentamente los ojos. Al parecer su enfermedad había avanzado de golpe, supuestamente todavía faltaba para un cambio notorio en su visibilidad. Sin embargo, ya había dejado de ver nítido como antes.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y realizó un intento por enfocar su vista en la mancha amarilla.— Eres un maldito bastardo, Itachi, hn. ¡¿Durante cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo? ¡Pensé que confiabas en mí! ¡Confié en tí, hn! ¡Incluso te amé, maldita sea!

La voz se tornaba cada vez más agresiva, y sintió como si un pedazo de su vida se derrumbara. Sin embargo, eligió permanecer callado hasta que el rubio acabara, para poder hablar.

—Lo sabes. —dijo con frialdad, tanto que hizo sentir a Deidara que estaban en los viejos tiempos, cuando era despreciado.

—¡Sí, lo sé, hn! —Sacó una especie de papel blanco y se lo mostró—. ¡De casualidad encontré esto! ¡Los estúpidos médicos no me quisieron decir nada, hn!

Reconoció de inmediato ese papel. Era el sobre que había guardado celosamente antes de entrar a clases, cuidando que nadie pudiera llegar a tomarlo. Y había caído en las peores manos.

—Deidara...

—¡Me mentiste, hn! —de golpe se levantó con enojo—. ¡¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, hn. Ya veo que no te importo, ni siquiera para contarme la verdad.

—No podía decírtelo, Deidara. —sintió como poco a poco su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como si de un cristal se tratara, y Deidara acabara de arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo—. No era relevante.

—¡No era relevante, hn! Vas a morir Itachi, ¿no te pareció que merecía saberlo? —se encaminó hacia la puerta, y antes de salir, agregó—. Veo que te gusta cargar con todo solo, suerte con eso, hn. Terminamos.

Aquellas palabras le habían dolido como nunca antes. Jamás se había sentido más amargado y dolido como en ese momento. Había cometido un error. Deidara tenía razón, debió haberle dicho la verdad. Por algo eran una pareja, para llevarlo todo entre ambos. Y él, en un intento por no cargar a Deidara con eso, había cometido uno de los peores errores. Ignorarlo, echarlo a un lado, mentirle, despedazar su confianza...

* * *

><p>En el momento en que dejó la habitación de Itachi corrió por los blancos pasillos de ese hospital. Se sentía desdichado, se sentía culpable y angustiado. No debió haberle dicho todo eso a Itachi. Sintió como las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero siguió adelante. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había herido los sentimientos de quién había intentado protegerlo.<p>

¡¿Por qué demonios se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos? ¡Ahora lo había arrojado todo a la basura, TODO! No lo podía creer. Había cargado a Itachi con la culpa de algo que no tenía nada que ver... ¡claro que Itachi no tenía la culpa! Pero él igual se la había cargado, lo había hecho sentir mal, lo había hecho sentir culpable... cuando todo lo que quería era abrazarlo y llorar.

Ahora quería volver, arrodillarse ante él y pedirle disculpas. Pero no, no lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero opiniones, así lo continúo. Gracias<strong>


	3. Verdad

**Por aquí el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

><p>Miró por última vez la habitación vacía antes de irse de allí. Tenía que buscar a Deidara, no había tiempo que perder en un hospital donde no podrían curarlo. La única cura a su enfermedad era un transplante, pero estaba muy abajo en la lista de pacientes que esperaban uno. Para cuando llegara su turno ya estaría muerto. Caminó por los blancos pasillos del hospital, sumido en el ambiente depresivo que allí reinaba. Salir al aire libre fue una liberación total. Sintió como la brisa de la tarde le acariciaba el rostro mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de las flores.<p>

Un automóvil se acercó al lugar donde él se encontraba parado, así que avanzó y abrió la puerta trasera para tomar asiento.

—Calle Iro cruzada con Bakuhatsu, por favor. —Dijo fríamente en cuanto se hubo sentado.

El taxista sólo asintió y encendió el automóvil. El viaje se hizo eterno para Itachi, pero finalmente el movimiento se detuvo y frente a él estaba un gran edificio de color blanco. Le entregó el dinero al conductor y se bajó de apuro hasta el edificio. Llegó a la puerta de entrada y buscó el nombre de su ahora ex novio en la plaqueta, para luego presionar el botón.

—¿Quién es, hn? —La voz se escuchó por el auricular.

Itachi suspiró. Deidara nunca preguntaba, simplemente abría y ya. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, el portero del edificio le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Ya lo conocía, seguramente era por eso. Sin siquiera detenerse para agradecer, Itachi corrió a las escaleras. A pesar de que eran siete pisos, sentía que iba más rápido por ahí que por el ascensor. Llegó al lugar y se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera con el número 628, aunque él sólo veía una mancha negra sobre la puerta. Por un momento dudó entre tocar la puerta o darse la vuelta e irse, pero finalmente se decidió y le dio a la madera unos golpes suaves pero firmes.

Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una menuda figura. Su visión estaba muy deteriorada, pero no necesitaba ver para saber en qué situación estaba el dueño de ese apartamento. Llevaba puesto un pijama, una lata de cerveza en una mano, tenía el cabello totalmente desordenado y unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos. Estaba destrozado.

—¿Qué quieres Itachi? —Habló con la voz pastosa, arrastrando las palabras. ¿Dónde estaba el Deidara hiperactivo y brillante de siempre?.

Itachi no contestó, simplemente se metió al apartamento mientras el rubio lo miraba con algo de enojo pero sin atreverse a echarlo. Deidara cerró la puerta y se sentó el un sofá de la sala, imitando a Itachi.

—Deidara. —Clavó sus orbes oscuros en los azules del rubio—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mi novio me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo crees? —Contestó con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, Itachi se alegró de que aún lo llamara "su novio".

—Te ves horrible, Deidara. —Lo miró fijamente—. Y no eres de los que se deprimen y se encierran en sus casas.

Deidara suspiró. Itachi tenía razón, no estaba siendo él mismo. Pero, ¿cómo se supone que actuaría en esa situación? No estaba de humor para ir al instituto, ni para tirar fuegos artificiales... ni siquiera su propio arte le servía como refugio ahora. Itachi tenía cáncer. En ambos ojos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Qué pasaba si Itachi se moría? ¿Y si él lo había rechazado?

—¿Pensaste que me protegerías de esa manera? —Itachi lo traspasó con su mirada cuando él pronunció esas palabras—. Te equivocaste, hn.

—Lo sé, Deidara. —Estas palabras sorprendieron al rubio. Itachi era orgulloso, y altivo...—. Sé que te hice mal... no era mi intención.

—Los errores son tan grandes como las consecuencias que traen, hn.

—Tienes razón. —Se sentó a su lado mientras le hablaba—. ¿Te gusta lo efímero, verdad? Entonces nuestra relación tendría que gustarte. Sólo una semana.

—¿Una semana? —El rubio tragó saliva—. ¡Idiota, hn! ¡¿Te parece ésa una forma apropiada de anunciarme tu muerte?

—Necesito un trasplante que nunca llegará. —Fijó sus ojos en los del rubio—. Deidara... permíteme disfrutar lo que me queda de vida

Deidara sintió que se hundía en esos ojos profundos como pozos, deseaba y amaba a ese hombre. Era inútil negarlo, y negarle ese favor. Lentamente acercó su rostro al del moreno, sintió su aliento chocar contra el de él, y fundieron sus labios en un beso.

El amor, no lo podían negar ni aunque quisieran. Ninguno de los dos.


End file.
